


An Adoption Over Lunch

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, Qui-Gon Jinn is mentioned, Well...he doesn't get punched or snipped but he does get shittalked by someone who hasn't met him, potential Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: When his sister’sadiikedragged home a lost, too-thin teenager in some rather hardworn clothing Rhaast knew it had to be revenge for not letting them keep the stray tooka.~Obi-Wan is eminently adoptable by Mandalorian standards, so much so that even Mandalorian children love him. It comes with some consequences and a free meal.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 734
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon, Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan





	An Adoption Over Lunch

When his sister’s _ad_ _iik_ _e_ dragged home a lost, too-thin teenager in some rather hardworn clothing Rhaast knew it had to be revenge for not letting them keep the stray tooka. The _ade_ may have claimed they wanted to just be nice since the older kid _had_ missed breakfast and hadn’t eaten lunch yet, but they weren’t fooling anyone.

The _verd’ika_ , because if those calluses didn’t come from sword training he’d eat his _buy’ce_ , had been rather cautious in their answers as the clan grilled him to learn who they’d invited to their table as lunch was prepared. While Clan Dala were certain the stray wasn’t ‘New Mandalorian’, the way the teenager moved spoke of more combat training than the heretics were willing to teach their foundlings, that didn’t tell them much.

‘Ben’, no surname given – and that was a fake name if Rhaast had heard any but no one had really been bothered much when it rolled over the teenager in the settling way that echoed as becoming true – was difficult to pry personal details from. They had a _cabur_ and clearly didn’t see the man as a parent despite claiming to have been in his care for years, not a good sign.

Ben had an odd accent flavoured by Kalevala and _Coruscanta_ and claimed to have been separated from their _cabur_ for some days, but had been on their way to a prearranged meeting point set for a few days off before being dragged off the street by Rhaast’s _vod’ade_.

The _adiike_ had been entertained by Ben’s stories of pranks with and on their agemates, some drawing chuckles out of the adults, and had drawn the teenager of of their shell as they shared some of their own. The adults eagerly offered their own two chits at the opportunity to gossip and shittalk each other.

Ben was laughing with the rest of them by the time everyone had packed around the meal table, the mess of braids in their shaggy copper hair bouncing as they helped set out bright dishes.

The teenager, wherever they were from, clearly had a taste for good Mandalorian cuisine as they filled their boots and hesitantly reached for seconds, which Rhaast’s sister spooned onto their plate with a smug headtilt. Ben’ika had _definitely_ missed breakfast, and from the way they were savouring every bite of the bright flavours they probably expected to miss dinner as well. That wouldn't do. Their _di’kutla_ _cabur_ clearly hadn't been looking after them even when the _aru_ _e_ _tii_ had care of the teenager.

Plying the _verd’ika_ with food and excited children only lasted so long as, after being talked into accepting the offer to tell a story to the youngest _adiike_ before they were tucked in for a nap, Ben’ika started trying to say goodbye and moving to start leaving. The other adults were clearly thinking the same as him about that.

Rhaast clapped a hand on their shoulder, warm and fond. “Yeah, no. You’ve been adopted over the course of this afternoon. Sorry about that.”

They’d sort out who among the clan got to adopt the _verd’ika_ later in the salle. A custody match would be a fun story to tell in a few years, once the new foundling got used to being part of Clan Dala.

**Author's Note:**

> Qui-Gon doesn't appear in this fic/drabble, but Rhaast shittalks him for being a terrible parent so I thought that was close enough.  
> Obi-Wan doesn't give his pronouns, so is constantly referred to the default of 'they' as Mando'a is gender neutral.
> 
>  **Mando'a Glossary:**  
>  Adiike - children between the age of three and thirteen  
> Ade - children  
> Verd'ika - little soldier  
> Buy'ce - the helmet of the beskar’gam  
> Cabur - guardian  
> Coruscanta - Mandalorian pronunciation of Coruscant  
> Vod'ade - sibling's children, niblings  
> Di'kutla - useless, stupid, worthless (Rhaast does not approve of Qui-Gon's ability to look after a teenager)  
> Aruetii - outsider, foreigner, traitor  
> ~  
> Ben'ika - Affectionate diminutive of 'Ben's' name


End file.
